


Eu Acredito Em Você

by Witroy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Protagonist, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Suicide, Other, POV Female Character, Papyrus is too sweet for life, Reader have depression, Reader is trying her best, Reader need a hug, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Self-Mutilation, reader is female
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witroy/pseuds/Witroy
Summary: Eu estava quase acabando com isso, terminando com a minha vida, e começando uma nova para os monstros. Naquele momento não me importava as consequências ou quem eu deixaria para trás, eu só queria parar com tudo isso.Mas então, ele apareceu. Ele foi como um raio de sol quente na minha vida, era tão reconfortante ficar com ele, era agradável e divertido. Ele me fez esquecer daquela nuvem escura que me rondava o tempo todo. Ele praticamente era meu herói de capa e tudo.Nos nunca nos encontramos pessoalmente, eramos amigos de porta. Conversávamos pela grande porta que separava as ruínas do resto do subsolo.Nunca pensei que poderia conhece-lo pessoalmente, nunca até que um dia, uma criança humana caiu no subsolo e mudou tudo.Aviso:Auto insert, mas pode ser visto como leitor ou um personagem já que tem uma breve descrição.Papyrus X Leitor/MeHá gatilhos de suicídio, mutilação e depressão com detalhes. Cuidado.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/You, Papyrus/Original Undertale Character(s)





	Eu Acredito Em Você

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus cristo eu não acredito que postei aqui.  
> Mas cá estou.  
> Olá alias rs primeira fanfic aqui, mas quem liga

Já faz um tempo que eu havia caído naquele lugar. Era como viver uma fantasia, mas a cor nunca foi embora, nunca a deixava descansar em paz. Mesmo Toriel tendo a salvado a curado seus ferimentos, ela nunca pode realmente curar os ferimentos de sua alma, que lentamente iam corroendo-a em pedaços. 

Porque me sinto assim? Não faz sentido, eu não tenho motivos para me sentir assim. Eu sinto sim falta da minha antiga vida e isso chega a ser agonizante, mas viver com Toriel é incrível, os monstros são incríveis.

Mas aqui em baixo, não tenho minhas pílulas para me manter na linha. Todas as noites eram pesadelos vividos, e quando não eram, não conseguia dormir. Toriel atenciosa do jeito que era, percebeu como me sentia cansada todos os dias e um tanto desmotivada, e fez de tudo para me animar. Sinto-me culpada por ela se esforçar tanto, mas nada funcionar, eu ainda me sinto tão...vazia.

Era como um buraco no meu pito, uma angustia que doía mais do que qualquer ferida que eu já tenha tido.

Chegou ao ponto que, em um dia de crise extrema que não consegui dormir, eu cortei-me até quase desmaiar. Meus pulsos ensanguentados e a pele do braço e pernas arranhadas por minhas unhas. Toriel ficou aterrorizada ao me encontrar, e desde então ela nunca mais me deixou um minuto sozinha sem supervisão.  
Novamente, me senti mal, era como se eu fosse uma criança prestes a fazer bagunça, mas eu não tinha mais idade para ser considerada uma criança. Era uma mulher adulta praticamente, precisava me controlar e parar de preocupar tanto sua mãe cabra.

Mas um dia, Toriel teve uma ideia maravilhosa que a ajudou muito.

\- Minha criança. Sei que você anda muito triste, mas quero que faça algo por mim – Disse Toriel, segurando um caderno na mão e o lápis quase invisível na outra.

\- Quero que coloque seus pensamentos aqui. Coloque tudo o que te chateie neste caderno, desenhe ou rabisque o que você quiser se achar que isso te faz se sentir melhor. Eu sinto que você precisa ter uma rotina, algo para distrair seus pensamentos, meu filho- 

Ela disse docemente, acariciando meus cabelos cacheados escuros e selvagens. Arregalei os olhos ao encarar os objetos e depois Toriel. Era muito difícil encontrar papel e Lápis naquela parte do subsolo, e vendo como Toriel se esforçou para trazer isso para si, fez seu coração se derreter, e um sorriso fácil partir em seu rosto.

\- Obrigada Tori. Obrigada por se importar...você não sabe como isso é importante para mim- 

Me deixei dissipar em lagrimas enquanto a atacava em um abraço apertado. Foi difícil envolver uma cabra gigante nos braços. Mesmo sendo considerada alta para os humanos, Toriel era facilmente muito maior do que qualquer humano que já vi.

Naquele mesmo dia, rabisquei tudo o que me vinha á cabeça. Formas escuras que vinham a minha mente, grotescas que pareciam mais humanos deformados do que monstros. Escrevia meus pensamentos quando estava prestes a entrar em uma crise nervosa, e lentamente, esse simples gesto pareceu acalmar meu peito dolorido.

Era mais fácil agora desenhar, era mais fácil fazer as coisas que gostava de fazer. Pela primeira vez, sentia vontade de sair da casa de Toriel e falar com os outros monstros, ter alguma vida social além dela.

Demorou muito tempo, mas estava lentamente se sentindo melhor.

Ou ao menos era o que achava.

Um dia, meu peito voltou a apertar. Nada o que eu fizesse adiantava, eu só queria me machucar, querer ser machucada, qualquer coisa para tirar esses pensamentos.

Mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar o quanto isso machucaria Toriel. Nunca mais queria ver aquela reação novamente no rosto da cabra. Nunca mais queria que alguém se preocupasse consigo porque era incapaz de se controlar.

Eu corri para o lugar mais isolado que pude, facão na mão. Uma faca poderia ser tão intimidante na mão de uma pessoa descontrolada como eu, mas não servia de nada se a intenção da pessoa não eram intenções genocidas, e sim se auto mutilar.

Com lagrimas no rosto, me sentei contra uma enorme porta com o símbolo delta rune. Por um tempo fiquei chorando e soluçando incontrolavelmente, encarando a faca na mão embaçada pelas lagrimas.

“ Faça isso, você merece, você é uma pessoa horrível”

“ O quão preguiçosa você é, mal tem energia para sair da cama. Você é um incomodo para todos”

“ Você seria melhor morta. Os monstros iriam apreciar ter uma alma humana. O quanto eles ficariam agradecidos da sua morte? O quanto viver esta afetando eles?”

Pensamentos negativos fluíram em mente, e meus lábios tremeram com isso, enquanto encarava mais furiosamente diretamente para o braço.  
Minha mente parecia ter escurecido totalmente naquele momento. 

É verdade. Estar viva estava fazendo tantos monstros sofrerem. Era melhor acabar com isso, acabar com seu sofrimento e com os dos monstros para sempre. Eles mereciam viver mais do que eu. Eles mereciam estar livres e sentir o sol. Seus pais e amigos na superfície provavelmente já achavam que estava morta, então o que estava esperando? Era resposta para seus problemas.

Lentamente, entre soluços, aproximei a faca do pulso. O aperto na faca estava mais forte que a da outra vez, não iria conseguiria se controlar. Talvez seja isso, se corte e morra, acabe com tudo.

A faca apenas cortou suavemente a pele, antes de parar. 

Sua mente nublada desapareceu momentaneamente, pois tinha ouvido uma voz do outro lado da porta.

\- OLÁ? TEM ALGUÉM AI? – Uma voz alta e estridente soou do outro lado.

O quão alto estava chorando para alguém do outro lado dessa enorme porta perceber?

Sua pergunta foi respondida com um enorme soluço que escapou de seus lábios ao tentar respirar e absorver o que estava acontecendo.

-... VOCÊ...ESTÁ BEM? – A voz soou novamente, mas preocupada e mais baixa do que antes.

Tremendo de olhos arregalados, tentei rapidamente limpar as lagrimas, mesmo que o provável monstro do outro lado não pudesse me ver agora.

\- E-eu...- Comecei, mas não conseguia mentir. Minha voz não conseguia nem ao menos esconder o choro recente. – Eu não tenho certeza –

Um minuto de silêncio. E então movimentos do lado de fora. O monstro parece ter se sentado contra a porta e agora sua voz parecia um pouco mais próxima do que antes.

\- EU ENTENDO. MAS NÃO SE PREOCUPE, TODOS TEMOS MOMENTOS QUE ESTAMOS TRISTES. –  
A voz que parecia masculina começou a falar do outro lado, parecendo cuidadosa, mas ainda estridente. Seja lá quem for, não parecia ser do tipo silencioso. Naquele momento não se importava, só queria...afastar a mente daqueles pensamentos.

\- Você...também tem momentos tristes? – Quase soou como um sussurro vindo de meus lábios. Minha voz parecia fraca depois de chorar.  
Não parecia certo incomodar outra pessoa assim, mas sentia que se conversasse com alguém, qualquer pessoa com sobre qualquer outro assunto iria afastar seus pensamentos suicidas.

\- MAS É CLARO. MESMO EU, O GRANDE PAPYRUS, TENHO MEUS MOMENTOS TRISTES. –

O jeito que ele auto se intitula deixou um pequeno sorriso pateta escorrer de seu rosto, apesar do olhar permanecer cansado e baixo, encarnado a faca em uma das minhas mãos.

\- Bem...eu não sou tão grande quanto gostaria, mas me chamo ___. –

\- OH, PRAZER EM CONHECE-LO ___. EU SEI QUE VOCÊ TALVEZ NÃO SEJA TÃO GRANDE QUANTO EU, MAS EU ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ PODE SER TÃO GRANDE QUANTO QUALQUER OUTRA PESSOA, SE TENTAR. –

Seu coração apertou com essas palavras. A quantos anos estava tentando? A quantos anos estava em psicólogos e psiquiatras? Nada parecia ajudar, tudo parecia voltar meses ou semanas depois.

\- Eu... não sei se acredito em mim mesma. E acho que as pessoas não deveriam colocar tanta fé em mim.-

Houve um momento de silêncio novamente, como se ele estivesse pensando o que dizer.

\- MESMO QUE VOCÊ NÃO ACREDITE EM SI MESMA, EU ACREDITO, AMIGO! EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ TENTANDO DE ALGUMA FORMA. POSSO VER PELO SEU TOM QUE ISSO DOI, MAS NÃO SE PREOCUPE POIS EU, O GRANDE PAPYRUS, IREI AJUDA-LO COM ISSO! VAMOS VENCER ISSO JUNTOS, COMO UM TIME! –

E pela primeira vez naquela conversa, uma risada baixa soou de si. Era uma risada um tanto triste, mas uma risada.

\- Você mal me conhece, mas já está sendo tão legal comigo... como eu poderia dizer não? –

E então, desde aquele dia comecei a me encontrar com Papyrus, o estranho atrás da porta.

Ele falava abertamente sobre tudo, e isso a empolgava de certa forma. Como não se empolgar com esse tom? Eu sou do tipo de pessoa que me empolgava se a pessoa for aberta a conversar sobre coisas aleatórias. Nunca fui do tipo extrovertida, ao contrário do monstro do outro lado, mas com ele era diferente. Parece que ter a porta dividindo ambos fez me sentir mais aberta a conversar, ou talvez fosse apenas ele.

Foi fácil se tornar amigo dele, e não tardou para começarmos a nos encontrar quase todos os dias. Quando Toriel perguntava o que estava fazendo lá em baixo, apenas respondia vagamente que era o lugar que me sentia melhor em desenhar, e para meu alivio, ela compreendeu e me deixou em paz após isto.

Era mais um dia que estava esperando Papyrus, escorada atrás da porta. Para evitar acabar analisando meus braços mutilados por baixo do moletom escuro, decidiu começar a desenhar. Desenhava figuras fictícias e meus próprios personagens que acabei inventando por diversão. Era algo divertido criar histórias para si mesma, apesar de as vezes desejar compartilhar com outras pessoas. Claro, eu era muito tímida para compartilhar com qualquer outra pessoa pessoalmente, e é por esse motivo que sentia falta da internet humana.

Parei de desenhar quando percebi o quanto o tempo tinha passado. Era difícil ver as horas no subsolo, mas o telefone que Toriel havia me dado mostrava as horas. Já passou das 17h. Era estranho, Papyrus geralmente chegava as 15h em ponto, nunca se atrasava.

Isso me deixou ansiosa. Será que ele se esqueceu? Ou simplesmente perdeu o interesse de conversar com uma pessoa tão chata quanto eu? Não consegui evitar de pensar coisas assim, pois acreditava profundamente que era verdade.

Ele parece sempre saber quando estou angustiada, pois novamente, ouvi passos do outro lado da porta que cortaram imediatamente aquela linha de raciocínio.  
Reconhecia os passos, definitivamente eram Papyrus, mas ao mesmo tempo não tinha certeza. Papyrus era muito vocal, sempre chegava gritando sua presença e a anunciando, mas hoje estava estranhamente quieto.

Aguardei, até escutar o som de algo se chocando pesadamente contra a porta. O som alto me fez dar um pequeno pulinho. 

Ele estava chateado? Nunca tinha visto ele chateado assim, nem parecia ele.

-Papyrus...? –

\- O-OH! S-SIM! ___! E-EU ESTOU AQUI...SÓ... ME DE UM MINUTO...- Sua voz soou estranha por trás da porta. Parecia meio chorosa e presa na garganta.

O simples pensamento de ver aquele monstro doce e gentil atrás da porta chorar fez minha alma estremecer. Instintivamente, me posicionei para ficar de lado contra a porta, encostando minha cabeça na mesma e deslizando os dedos pelas frestas, um desejo inconsciente de ir até ele e lhe dar conforto.  
Nunca era boa com palavras, nunca soube como alegrar as pessoas nesses momentos. Mal conseguia se alegrar quando estava assim, imagina com outra pessoa.

-... Momento triste? – Soei com hesitação clara. Não queria força-lo a falar se não quisesse.

-... SIM...ME DESCULPE. EU DEVERIA TE ANIMAR, NÃO TE COLOCAR PARA BAIXO COM MEUS PROBLEMAS – 

Outra pontada na minha alma.

Uma coisa era se ver chateada, mas ver as pessoas quem gosta chateadas sempre me fazia me sentir em pânico, querendo apenas, abraça-las e dizer a elas que iria ficar tudo bem. Ouvir Papyrus, mesmo não o vendo, foi doloroso. Não era o radiante Papyrus o grande que sempre alegrava seu dia. Esse Papyrus era tão triste quanto eu fui no dia em que nos conhecemos.

\- Papyrus...somos amigos, lembra? Você pode conversar comigo, sempre- Disse com pura convicção. 

\- BEM...EU...-

Aguardei sem pressa. Ele parecia que ainda estava meio choroso, e nada pude fazer além de esperar pacientemente por ele.

\- UNDYNE...DISSE QUE EU NÃO PODERIA ME JUNTAR A GUARDA REAL. PORQUE EU SOU MUITO MOLE. NÃO IMPORTA O QUE EU TENHA TENTADO FAZER TODO ESSE TEMPO, ELA SIMPLESMENTE IGNORA MEUS ESFORÇOS. –

Oh...Isso era delicado de mais para si, afinal, estava meio que falando de si mesma nesse assunto, um humano.

\- Eu tenho certeza que ela só esta preocupada com você- Afinal, ele e Undyne, pelo o que ele disse, pareciam ser bons amigos.

\- MAS ELA NÃO PRECISA ESTAR! EU POSSO FAZER ISSO! POSSO SER UM GRANDE GUARDA REAL E PROTEGER AS PESSOAS! –

\- Eu sei que pode, com certeza você seria o melhor. Mas ela é sua amiga, e isso pode interferir nos deveremos como líder da guarda...- 

Ele suspirou audivelmente do outro lado.

\- EU SEI...ELA É SEMPRE TÃO ESFORÇADA.... EU SÓ QUERIA PODER AO MENOS MOSTRAR PARA ELA QUE NÃO SOU MOTIVO PARA PREOCUPAÇÃO, EU SOU UM ESQUELETO CRESCIDO! NÃO PRECISO QUE NINGUÉM ME PROTEJA. –

Ouvir ele falar isso era desconfortável, geralmente ele era tão positivo quando falava...era tão estranho.

De repente, um sorriso pequeno surge em meu rosto ao lembrar de algo.

\- Papy, não importa o que ela pense ou o que acha, porque eu sei que você é capaz. Eu acredito em você- 

Eu repeti a mesma palavra que antes ele mesmo me disse, sentindo minha alma vibrar de emoção em poder falar isso.

\- Você só precisa provar isso, não desista Papys. Você é incrível e com certeza teria o mundo se não estivesse preso aqui. –

-...-

Ele pareceu soluçar do outro lado, antes de fazer um barulho estranho de coisas raspando, antes eu de poder ouvir sua voz novamente.

\- VOCÊ ESTÁ CERTO, ___! EU NÃO POSSO DEIXAR ME ABALAR POR CAUSA DE UM DESAFIO! CLARAMENTE UNDYNE DEVE ESTAR ME TESTANDO NO FINAL DAS COSTAS, E EU ESTOU LEVANDO ISSO PARA O CAMINHO ERRADO! –

Ele soou tão confiante quanto o conhecia. Isso me fez respirar tranquila novamente.

\- MUITO OBRIGADA AMIGO. OBRIGADA POR ACREDITAR EM MIM –

Ele soou feliz do outro lado, e mais energético do que nunca agora. Parece que minhas palavras fracas despertaram seu espírito alegre novamente.

Não contive uma risadinha por essa mudança repentina, mas não negava que adorava ouvi-lo assim, energético e confiante.

\- Papy, eu sou sua amiga, você fez o mesmo por mim. E eu faria muito mais se pode-se...-  
Fiz uma pausa e mordi os lábios ao perceber aonde estava querendo chegar com isso. Eu nunca tinha contado a Papyrus que eu era uma humana, e porque nunca sai das ruínas.

\- NÃO SE PREOCUPE COM ISSO! EU SEI QUE ESTA PORTA GIGANTE ESTÁ ATRAPALHANDO VOCÊ DE SE APROXIMAR DE MIM, O GRANDE PAPYRUS, MAS SAIBA QUE UM DIA IREI DESVENDAR O PUZZLE POR TRÁS DELA E ELA IRÁ SE ABRIR! E ENTÃO PODEMOS SER GRANDES AMIGOS! NOS PODEMOS FAZER MUITAS COISAS JUNTAS ALÉM DE CONVERSAR AQUI! – Novamente, a empolgação dele era contagiosa, e eu não queria estraga-la contando para ele que jamais poderia sair daquele lugar.

\- Sim, um dia podemos ser muito mais do que apenas conversadores anônimos por porta. Eu tenho fé nisso. Mas por hora...-

Fiz uma pausa, e então rapidamente peguei o caderno e comecei a rabiscar alguma coisa nele com o olhar determinado.

\- Não saia ainda, eu quero te dar uma coisa. –

\- UM PRESENTE? PARA MIM?! – Ele soou alegremente.

\- ESPERA...COMO VOCÊ VAI PASSAR ELE PELA PORTA?-

\- Espere e aprenda meu caro amigo de porta – Soei provocadora com um sorriso estúpido no rosto.

Continuei a rabiscar até que fiquei satisfeita.

Sabendo que ele era um esqueleto, e o quanto ele gostava do tal uniforme de batalha dele, juntei tudo isso e tentei desenhar ele sem realmente vê-lo. Para não chatea-lo muito, tentei fazer um esqueleto minimalista, afinal, eu não tinha ideia se ele parecia um esqueleto humano ou não. Parecia meio racista tirar um conclusão assim sem vê-lo.

Ao lado do desenho, havia uma mensagem com minha letra estranha, mas feita com carinho.

“Para papyrus, de sua amiga de porta”

E em baixo, havia um pequeno textinho curto para ele.

“Sempre que se sentir triste, ou não achar que é capaz de fazer alguma coisa. Veja esse desenho, e lembre de mim. Lembre que eu acredito em você, acredito que você pode ser um monstro maravilhoso, pode fazer grandes coisas.”

Eu estava com o sorriso escancarado no rosto, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupada que meu desenho minimalista não o agradasse.  
Sacudi a minha cabeça com esses pensamentos negativos, e em seguida deslizei o papel por baixo da porta até que sumisse de vista. Só espero que a porta não fosse grossa o suficiente para o papel ficar preso no meio do caminho.

\- Aqui Papys, estou passando por de baixo da porta. –

-OH? O QUE É ISSO...?-

Parece que funcionou. Queria tanto agradecer a ele por aquele dia, e hoje foi o dia que consegui ao menos demonstrar uma fração de minha gratidão a aquele monstro esqueleto.

\- OH! ESTRELAS! ___! – Ele praticamente ofegou enquanto gritava.

\- ESSA É A COISA MAIS BONITA QUE ALGUÉM JÁ ME DEU! E SUA REPRESENTAÇÃO MINHA É TÃO FABULOSA QUANTO EU!- Ele exclamou estupefato, fazendo-a cair na gargalhada.

\- Desculpe Papys, eu tentei meu melhor ,mas acho que sairia melhor se eu pudesse vê-lo pessoalmente. –

\- O QUE ESTÁ DIZENDO? ESTÁ INCRIVEL! EU VOU COLOCA-LO NO MEU QUARTO COMO BELA REPRESENTAÇÃO DE NOSSA AMIZADE! OH, ESPERA, ISSO SIGNIFICA QUE EU DEVERIA TE DAR ALGO TAMBÉM! –

\- E-espera o que? N-não! Você não precisa! Isso...você não é obrigado a retribuir isso! Somos amigos, lembra? –

\- É EXATAMENTE POR ISSO QUE IREI RETRIBUIR. VOCÊ É MEU AMIGO MAIS QUERIDO, E SINTO QUE DEVERIA TE DAR ALGO TAMBÉM. MAS TALVEZ DEMORE MAIS, JÁ QUE ME ESFORÇAREI 10 VEZES MAIS PARA LHE DAR UM PRESENTE TÃO FABULOSO QUANTO O SEU! –

Oh cara, isso me fez corar. Pude dizer isso porque meu rosto parecia que iria explodir de quente. Como alguém poderia ser tão fofo e doce?! Ele queria me matar de overdose por açúcar, de tão doce que este monstrinho é!

\- Certo, certo. Você venceu. Apenas não tente fazer isso subir a cabeça. Eu vou gostar qualquer coisa que você me der Papy. – 

Isso fez o esqueleto do outro lado gaguejar audivelmente.

\- M-MAS É CLARO! QUEM NÃO GOSTARIA DOS PRESENTES DO GRANDE PAPYRUS?!-

Isso me rir novamente. Fofo.

E então o tempo passou. Ainda nos encontrávamos com frequência, e ele sempre dava atualizações sobre seu dia e sobre seu presente.  
Era emocionante tentar adivinhar, mas ele era muito bom em esconder, mesmo estando extremamente animado falando sobre ele. Droga. Esta me deixando curiosa.  
O dia em que ele declarou que estava sendo treinado para se juntar a guarda real, me explodir de alegria. Ambos comemoraram conversando até tarde e quase adormecendo na porta. E então comecei a me questionar sempre sobre meus sentimentos sobre ele, afinal, me sentia sempre tão ansiosa para vê-lo, ouvir sua voz, e me sentia angustiada por não poder toca-lo.

Não queria admitir o que achava que estava acontecendo, isso era tão errado, nós eramos apenas amigos, e eu gosto muito de Papyrus para fazer isso com ele e no final estragar tudo.

Continuou normal como sempre, até que um dia, algo diferente aconteceu nas ruínas.

Toriel chegou em casa toda agitada, falando sobre um possível convidado que estava vindo e que ela precisava preparar uma torta para eles.

O que já era estranho, pois ela nunca se esforçou para agradar qualquer convidado monstro, ela na verdade geralmente era bem dura com os monstros das ruínas.  
Mas quando o convidado tão aclamado chegou, descobri que não era um simples monstro.

Era uma criança, uma criança humana.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não sei o que eu to fazendo, apenas seguindo o fluxo.


End file.
